Baptism By Fire
"Baptism By Fire" is the second campaign mission in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Characters *Roland Roger (playable) *Alvin Bloomfield *Victor Denley *Glenn Hawkins *Stephen Kelly Walkthrough The level opens in a half-track with Bloomfield and Denley having one of their classic arguments. The gunner is killed by enemies ambushing the convoy, forcing the player to defend the half-track on the machine gun as it continues to the rally point. When the player reaches the rally point, he has to dismount from the half-track. Hawk takes Denley and goes over the fence and orders the player and the rest of the squad to clear the barracks. The squad enters and clears the barracks. They move on to a different room and breach the door. Bloomfield notices a locked door on the left as they enter the room. He then proceeds to open the door, revealing an armory of weapons. The player is then ordered to clear four aircraft hangers. The squad breaches the first hanger, killing everyone inside. They move through the building to enter the adjacent hanger. The squad clears the hanger and continue to move through the hangers. The player and the squad see a plane taking off, but it is too late to stop it. They run across the runway to the third hanger. The squad clears it and moves to the fourth. Once there, Hawkins, Denley, and the rest of the convoy enter the hanger and clear everyone out. The convoy attempts to cross the landing strip on the other side of the hanger, but they are destroyed. The player and the squad move across the landing strip, using the destroyed half-tracks as cover. They reach the control tower and clear it out. The squad takes note of two anti- aircraft guns. The player grabs the Scoped Kar98k sitting in the corner of the control room and is ordered to kill all of the enemies on the Flakvierling. Once they are dead, the squad moves out to the anti-aircraft guns. The player is ordered to take control of one of the guns and shoot down the oncoming planes. Once the planes are destroyed, the player regroups with his squad and completes the mission. Weaponry Loadout Gallery Baptism By FireBRO1.jpg Baptism By FireBRO2.jpg|The missions start. Video Trivia *The airfield is the Oran Tafraoui Airport. *In the second hangar, it is possible to destroy the escaping plane. Hurry down to the bottom floor and ignore all the enemies. Grab the MG-42 and shoot the plane until it explodes (It will keep moving when it's on fire, but it's still destroyed). *The French MAS 36 is bolt action, but the weapons inventory says that it is semi-automatic. *When running to the AA gun, the player can be killed by a strafing run. *If the player kills a Vichy French soldier on the AA guns, another one will run up and take his place. *The Stuka is not a solid object after it has been destroyed, as the player can go straight through it. es:Baptism By Fire Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Single Player Levels